


A Kiddo and a bit

by Scarpath, Underecho



Series: Jenna and Padre [1]
Category: Bitty Bones - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bitty Bones, Child Neglect, Fluff, Happy Ending, Past Child Abuse, bittiebones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:50:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8712619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarpath/pseuds/Scarpath, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underecho/pseuds/Underecho
Summary: Little Jenna goes to get a new bitty friend, but instead finds something much better than she could have ever imagined.





	

Just another day at the shelter. Momma Cry, namesake and owner of the store, opened the store to those who might be interested in adopting the waking bitties. As the sun rose to peak inside the shelter windows, a pair of people entered the store, the bell of the door chiming above them.

 

A mother and child stood in the entryway, and Momma Cry rushed to greet them. The child seemed to be around seven or so years old, bouncing about behind an exasperated mother.

 

“Welcome to Mamma Cry’s Bitty Adoption Center! I’m Mamma Cry, how can I help you?” The kind monster asked.

 

“Ah, yes.” The mother starts, her voice not unkind, despite her earlier annoyance, “My daughter here was wanting to adopt a bitty, weren’t you dearie?”

 

When she was addressed, the girl stiffened slightly, but she perked up quickly, giving a quick little “yup!” that drew a chuckle from both of the older women.

 

“Well, she could do with learning some responsibility I suppose, so what kind of bitty would you suggest for her?”

 

“Well, really it comes down what makes a person I suppose. What would you say your daughter is like?” Mamma Cry asks, watching the family pair.

 

“She is a quiet and calm child. I usually find her reading or studying something.” The mother responds. 

 

The girl bounced from foot to foot, her actions enough to almost make Cry doubt the mother’s words. But... As she watched the girl, Mamma Cry thought that she might just have the perfect bittie for the little girl.

 

“Over here please, sweetie.” Mamma Cry asked, beckoning the girl over to towards the back of the room. The boss bittie she had in mind could usually be found here, an active, fatherly boss who would be perfect.

 

“Padre, would you be a dear and come here please?” She asked, causing the girl to stiffen. She hid in her mother’s skirt, smile fading. Her mother looked down, worry creasing her brow.

 

“Sure Cry.” The seven inch tall boss walked over, only to freeze in shock when he noticed the girl standing outside the pen. “Jenna? Is that you?”

 

The girl gasped, shouting out an overjoyed “Papa Bits!!” before running over to the side of the pen, crashing into it with a speed that nearly knocked the walls right over. Her mother reached out in instinct to pull her back, barely keeping her from pulling the entire pen wall down.

 

“Mi pequeña niña! (my little girl)” The boss vaulted himself over the pen wall with a few well placed bones, not even bothering with the ladder that was mere feet to the side of him. He launched himself into Jenna’s arms, overjoyed.

 

Mamma Cry watched the reunion with a sort of stunned joy. His return to the shelter had been one of the worst, brought back by the police after living with a neglectful owner for far too long. She didn’t realize he was some sort of surrogate father to the child of the past father, but the joy the two had in their reunion was certainly heartwarming.

 

“Momma!” Jenna cried out, turning and walking over to her mother, tears in her eyes. “This is the Papa I told you about!” When she said this, Jenna broke out in tears, crying loudly.

 

“W-wow, shhh, it’s alright baby girl.” The bitty reaches up to try to calm down Jenna, and in response, she holds him tighter against her.

 

“Da-daddy was the o-only mean one, so why did they take Papa Bits away from me?” Jenna asks, sniffling. “Please Momma, c-can he come home with us?”

 

Jenna’s mother looked over at Mamma Cry, who nodded. She smiled in relief, glad to have found at least one of the many things her past husband had taken from her daughter.

 

“Yeah honey, he can come home with us. How about you go play with him while Mamma Cry and I take care of the adult stuff?” Jenna’s mom said, pushing her daugher towards a nice looking play area off towards the side of the play area.

 

“Yay, thank you so much Mommy! Both of you!” The girl giggled at how clever her statement was, before giving a happy “Let’s go, Papa Bits,” and carrying the boss bitty to the play area.

 

“Today has turned out to be so much better than I thought it could ever be.” Jenna’s mom said to Cry, a relieved smile on her face. “What do I need to take him home?”

  
“Right this way.” Mamma Cry said, bustling the mother towards the front desk. She pulled out a set of papers, saying, “You’ll just have to fill this out, and sign here...”


End file.
